Please Don't Leave Me
by aria.harding
Summary: What happens when Ezra and Aria start a new life in California? -A isn't tormenting Aria anymore and Alison never went missing. Mentions of other OTP's but mainly Ezria based. May contain some M rated material later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria POV**

Not once did I ever think that I, Aria Montgomery, would fall in love with her high school AP English teacher. However, here I am, 20 years old and 3 months pregnant with our first child. So far the pregnancy was treating me well, I hadn't had bad morning sickness and I was slowly adjusting to my swelling abdomen. I was so unbelievably happy with Ezra and our little growing bundle of joy. Of course, my parents weren't so happy but I had moved out when I was 18 and me and Ezra got our own apartment in California and I had started college. Ezra had applied to several teaching jobs in the local colleges and, of course, avoided the one that I had enrolled at. I had my weekend job at the local bookstore/coffee place. I could not be happier.

It was Saturday morning and me and Ezra lay awake in bed. I was in one of Ezra's t-shirt's and he was in a pair of pyjama pants with his toned chest exposed. He was tracing circles on my stomach with his fingers and every so often leaning over and kissing my forehead. I had booked the day off of work because I had an ultrasound scan today. Today was the day we found out if we were having a little prince or a little princess. I looked up into Ezra's steel blue eyes. I was so in love with this man and I'm so lucky to call him mine. Together we created the little life growing inside of me and I wouldn't change it for anything! I leaned up and kissed Ezra on the cheek and got up to go for a shower. We had to be at the doctor's surgery at 1 and it was currently 10am. I sauntered off to the shower and got the water to just the right temperature. I moaned as the warm water hit my aching body. Following my shower, I dried off and got into my white, floral dress and put on my white converse alongside it with my frilly socks. Although the outfit made me look a couple years younger than I actually was it complimented my slight swollen stomach just nicely. I make my way over to the kitchen knowing that Ezra will want a coffee when he wakes up. That was the only thing that I missed whilst I was pregnant, I wasn't allowed to drink any coffee so I had to drink fruit tea which quite frankly just wasn't the same. Whilst I was waiting for the coffee machine to brew I decided to start making some waffles for our breakfast. I heard the shower water go off signalling to me that Ezra was out of the shower and he would be joining me in the kitchen shortly.

 **Ezra POV**

I threw on a pair of dark jeans and one of Aria's favourite polo shirts and joined her in the kitchen. When I got there she didn't realise I was behind her and she was singing some country music. I snuck behind her a put my arms around her waist. She spun round and linked her arms around the back of my neck and I kissed her deeply. Our tongues battled for dominance and Aria moaned into my mouth. When we both needed some air she spun around to make sure that our waffles weren't burnt. She placed them on a plate with some strawberries and blackberries and handed me my coffee. 'Thank-you gorgeous! This looks lovely!' I kissed her forehead before sitting down on the opposite end of the breakfast bar.

Once we had finished our breakfast and cleared everything away we hopped in the car and headed towards the doctor's. Aria held my hand whilst the other rested on her little baby bump and she rested her forehead against the window and was staring at the outside. Her legs were going ten to the dozen and constantly jumping up and down. I could tell that she was nervous and I knew that I needed to calm her nerves down before we got to the doctor's surgery. 'Baby, calm down okay? Today is the day that we get to see what gender our little bump is.' I smiled at her rubbing her leg gently to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. She turned to face me in her seat and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. She ran her hand, which was resting on her bump, through her hair and took a deep breath. That was a good sign, a sign she was beginning to calm down! 'Ezra, I've been thinking about baby names and how I wanted to name them if it's a boy? What do you think about Joshua Hudson Fitz?'

'Sweetie that is such a gorgeous name for a little boy! I was up all night thinking what I would name our little princess and I think I've decided on Elysia Mai Kacey-Leigh Fitz. What do you think?' I glanced over to her and noticed that her eyes were welling up. All of a sudden my body tensed. Since she was younger Aria has struggled with panic attacks and normally they started with her crying. 'Babe, are you okay?' I asked her, a worried tone laced within my voice.

'That is the most perfect name for a little princess! I absolutely love it Ezra! I love you so much! How did I get so lucky to find you?' she sniffled at me. I brought her hand up to my mouth and lay kisses on her knuckles. 'I love you too sweetheart, and our little bundle of joy growing inside you. We are going to be the best little family around I promise.'

30 minutes later we had parked in the parking lot and were making our way into the surgery. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I could hear Aria's breathing increase and become heavier. Before we made it in I could see the obvious signs of one of her anxiety attacks rolling in. I pulled her to the side and sat her down on the bench holding her hand. I cradled her in my arms listening out for her soft sobs to start. Around 3 minutes later they had started and that's when I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Due to her pregnancy we had to withdraw her anxiety medication but it meant that all of her feeling and emotions were heightened and so anything could set off her attacks. I whispered in her ear reassuring her that she was safe and this was all going to be over. Her hands went and she gripped onto her hands and tried pulling at her hair.

'I can't do it Ezra. I'm so tired now. What if this baby doesn't love me or I'm not a good mother' Aria repeatedly sobbed. Over and over again. I brusher her hair out of her eyes and whispered in her ear that she was going to be okay and soon enough she had calmed down. Admittedly her hair was all over the place and her eyes all red and puffy but nonetheless she was stunning. Once she had properly calmed down and sorted out her hair and the shaking had gotten a little better we slowly made our way into the waiting room and I booked us in. Eventually we were called into the scan room, I got up and held aria's handing gently brushing the back of it with my thumbs, letting her know that this was going to be all okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! i'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to upload, i've been so ill!**

 **this chapter is super short so i'm really sorry!**

 **dont forget to rate and review and i'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Love, -A xo**

 **Aria's POV**

After my little meltdown prior to our appointment I was actually getting excited to be able to see mine and Ezra's little life. Now that we had decided on names and a colour scheme for the nursery it was all of a sudden becoming very real for me. Ezra was stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked up to him and leaned in for a slow, loving kiss. Nothing in this world would be able to decrease the amount of love I felt for this man. The way he looked after me when I was anxious, read to me when I couldn't sleep, held me when I was crying. All of these little things made me fall more and more in love with him each day.

After what seemed like forever my name was finally called by a short, young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded me a lot of Hanna. I took a glance over to Ezra who flashed me a smile, gripped onto my hand and held it the whole way into the room. I hoped up onto the bed and lifted my dress up so that the nurse could put the jelly onto my stomach.  
'okay Aria, this is going to be cold, so I do apologise' the nurse said with a little chuckle. I smiled back at her and directed my gaze over to the little screen where I would be seeing my little bundle of joy for the first time since I found out I was pregnant. I looked over to Ezra who was sat with a smile on his face just watching me, some may have thought it was slightly creepy but he had a look in his eye that was filled with admiration and love. He made my heart skip a beat. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. The nurse was prepping everything for the ultrasound. I gasped a little bit when the cool jelly made contact with me bare skin. Ezra sat there chuckling at me and I shot him a look telling him to shut up. Of course, it was entirely playful. He laced his fingers through mine and rubbed his other hand up and down my arm.

It took the nurse a little while to be able to find our little gem, but as soon as she found it she gasped. I turned my head to her with a look of sheer panic and fear in my eyes. 'Is everything okay? Please do not tell me that our baby is harmed. Are they healthy?' worry was laced in the tone of my voice and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I could feel my heartrate increasing and my breathing became more rapid. 'Aria, okay baby you need to take a deep breath in through your mouth and out through your mouth. We will count it for 5 okay, in 2, 3, 4, 5. And out 2,3,4,5. Okay sweetheart you're safe here I promise you' I could hear Ezra's soothing voice and that helped me calm down quicker. When I had fully calmed down I looked over to the nurse who had a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth but her eyes were filled with concern for my safety. 'Are you okay Aria? The baby is perfectly healthy, or should I say babies? You and Mr Fitz are having triplets! Congratulations!' The nurse beamed at me. I turned my head over to Ezra with tears free falling down my face. He had gone an ungodly shade of white. He swallowed hard and looked down at me, sweat forming above his brow line. 'uh, I think he might need to lie down and a glass of water' I said to the nurse. Ezra looked so spaced out and he was scaring me. The nurse called for a medic team to take him away. All of sudden I went hysterical, the love of my life was being taken away from me and I was lying helpless waiting for this nurse to clean me up so that I could go with him. In my heart of hearts I knew it was nothing serious but my anxiety was making every single worst case scenario was flying through my head. Nothing I could do was making the pain go away.

Finally, thrity minutes later I was calm and Ezra was okay. It was the shock of the fact that we are having triplets that made him so ill. This was going to take some serious adaptation but me and Ezra were strong enough to cope with it. Considering everything that -A threw at our relationship I had a string feeling that we could cope with 3 babies with complete ease. I was curled up into Ezra's side with him playing with my hair and we were waiting for the doctor to give us the all clear so we could get home. The baby shopping could wait, me and ezra were exhausted and I just wanted to curl up into bed with a bowl of popcorn and a good movie and fall asleep in the arms of the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ezra's POV**

Triplets. Me and Aria are having triplets. I couldn't believe it! This would mean that me and Aria would need to move into a house of our own. Obviously only when we could afford it, I would prefer to move before the babies are born so that we can settle them into the house as soon as possible and we wouldn't have to move them. I have always wanted my children to grow up in one house that me and their mother would live in when we are older and it would be filled with amazing memories that we could always cherish and keep close to our hearts. However what Aria didn't know was that I had just bagged a job as a head of English over at the nearest private school to us which meant that I was going to be earning good money and I knew that Aria had some money tucked away from her trust fund that she wanted to put towards our child, or now children.

We made our way back to our apartment because we were both tired and Aria wanted to watch a film and eat some popcorn with me in bed. She wanted to watch our favourite film 'the fault in our stars'. No matter how many times she watched that film she would cry every time. But nonetheless we watched it and sure enough she cried at the same part that she does every time. It's the part where Hazel-Grace eulogises Gus that makes her cry and after that it's a non-stop flow of tears. Due to her being pregnant all of her emotions were heightened and she cried the whole way through the film. Eventually though she cried so much that she fell asleep snuggled into my arms. I could feel my eyelids starting to get heavy signalling to me that it was time for me to go to bed. I slowly moved around Aria's sleeping body to move our popcorn bowl and turn the film off. Once all of that had been sorted out I took off my shirt and snuggled Aria. She moaned gently and buried her head further into my neck and continued to snore softly. Soon enough I had fallen asleep and dreamt about or future life with our 3 little children running around us.

At about midnight I was awoken by a very restless Aria. She was so restless that she woke me up. I could tell that she was awake because normally when she sleeps she lay perfectly still. 'Ar, are you okay?' I asked her, wrapping my arms around her ever swelling abdomen.

'yeah I'm okay babe, sorry I woke you. I just can't get comfy. It's kind of hard considering I have a slight bump in my way' she half chuckled, half yawned. She turned round to face me and I looked down to her lips and then into her eyes. I leaned down a gave her a passionate kiss. Filled with all of the passion that I could muster out of my body. We had been together for so long and yet I fell in love with Aria all over again when we kissed. My fingers trailed circles on her stomach and she giggled slightly due to it tickling her. My right hand came up and cupped her check and my thumb stroked it ever so slightly. She had the softest skin I had ever touched, like silk. It was milky white in stark contrast to her dark brown hair which cascaded way down past her shoulders. I always loved it when she tied in into a ponytail or when she pulled it into a messy bun to keep it out of her eyes. It made sure she had even more of her beautiful face on show. She made me the happiest man in the world and I wouldn't change our relationship for the world. One day, in the near future I was going to marry this woman. I was going to spend the rest of my life with her surrounded by children and friends. It was this thought that I fell asleep with and we both slept for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

 **Aria's POV.**

It was around 11 that i finally woke up, I looked over to my gorgeous boyfriend who had his mouth slightly open and his brown curly hair was all over the place. I leaned in a placed a long, passionate kiss on his lips so that he would wake up. He groaned slightly and his gorgeous, ocean blue eyes opened for the first time. He squinted slightly needing to adjust to the light streaming in through the gap of the curtains. I pulled back and smiled and him, which he sleepily returned. 'Good morning gorgeous' I chirped. I only got a groan in response, I chuckled slightly. He never was a morning person especially if we had, had a restless night sleeps. Unfortunately, the more my belly swelled the more difficult it was for me to sleep the whole way through the night because I would either need to go to the bathroom or I would just be really uncomfortable.

I clambered over Ezra's sleepy body and padded across to the kitchen to start the coffee brewing. On my way past I looked at our little babies' scan picture, it was unfortunate that they were in such a position that we couldn't tell what sex they were but it was okay because it all added to the element of surprise on the big day. We had decided now that we don't want to know what gender they are even in later scans. The nursery was going to be a neutral colour of cream with lots of elements of literature and space for photos and of course a bookshelf so that me and Ezra could read to the little ones each night/afternoon before their nap times and bed times. I was still unsure how I felt about having triplets, it was a big adjustment for us but we would get through it. We always did, no matter what. We didn't care about the age gap or the fact that my parents didn't agree with our relationship. They kicked me out and told me they didn't want anything to do with me but Ezra let me live with him and we moved as soon as I graduated. Out here in California life was better and I was more content with brining up our children here. Dianne had helped us out finding an apartment and has agreed to help us with finding a house to accommodate our new arrivals. Me and Ezra decided that we didn't want to tell Ella and Byron where we were or that we had kids on the way, they lost that chance when they kicked their own daughter out of the family home at the age of 16. I was furious with Byron considering he had an affair with a student had didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to preaching to me about my relationship. I made sure that was perfectly clear with him before I had left. All that mattered now was the fact that I had Ezra and we were perfectly happy together and wouldn't change our relationship for the whole entire world. He was my perfection in my imperfect world. I couldn't live without him.

After what felt like an age, the coffee had brewed and Ezra had finally gotten out of bed to join me in the kitchen. He too stopped to look at the scan picture. His eyes lit up at the sight. I walked over to him with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and my herbal tea was brewing in the cup in my other hand. I set them down on the breakfast bar and took a seat on one of the stools. It was his turn to cook breakfast this morning since I had done it the morning previous, today was the day we were going to go baby shopping and I was so excited. Ezra wanted to make the bookshelf to add an element of uniqueness to it. I cried when he told me, I don't really know but it just made me emotional. Maybe it was the realisation that me and Ezra were going to be parents in 6 months. Spencer had all but demanded that she came baby shopping with us, this meant that she would bring Emily and Hanna along with her. It had been ages since I saw them and I could not wait. They didn't think it was strange that Ezra was their former English teacher, all they wanted for me was for me to happy, and of course I was!

I was torn away from my daydream by the delicious smell of bacon drifting across the kitchen from where Ezra was standing, he also had the waffle machine going. I got up from my stool and Ezra told me to 'sit right back down'. I laughed at his comment, it is always a fight for dominance in our kitchen, with both me and Ezra being food fanatics and loving to cook for one another. So instead I went over and got some plates out of the cupboard and placed them on the table outside on our balcony. It was a lovely sunny day out and I loved being able to look at the beach and listen to the various noises outside. Shortly after I had settled the plates down on the table and had taken the drinks out, Ezra joined me with waffles and bacon alongside some orange juice for us both. He sat opposite me and held my hand whilst we ate. After we had done all that and cleared away we went and had showers ready to leave to go baby shopping.


End file.
